Scars of the past
by KaotikLady
Summary: So... I have a twin. Our mother is an Australian muggle. Our father was presumed dead (He hid in Australia after HIS twin was killed), but came back to England because there was a big blow up, something to do with unpaid debts. And now we are going to Hogwarts for our 5th year. My name is Maria Prewett. Oh and I have 2 huge secrets that both me and my sister are trying to keep.
1. So It Begins

Its short 'cos I always find the train boring in other FF. But obviously it needs to be there so I kinda just rushed it to get it over with. It will get better promise!

 **So it begins.**

The noise was unbearable. Too many people surrounded the girls. Eve was fine, she didn't mind the crowds, but Maria was nervous and just trying to keep it together until they got on the train. Eve linked arms with her and dragged her to the train. She used a levitation spell to make the trunks hover over their heads.

Once they got on the train Maria calmed a little. They found an empty compartment and sat down. Eve let Chunk and Madam out of their basket and cage. Chunk sat on Maria's lap, Madam fluttered to an empty seat.

"We are going to Hogwarts Maria! Dad's old school!" Exclaimed Eve.

"Ugh. But I liked it at Queens' School of Magic. People finally left me alone" Maria wasn't happy.

"You kno…"

"YES! I _know_ why. Doesn't mean I _actually_ care… People are gonna find out here eventually anyway." Maria huffed. "It's not exactly… Not obvious is it?"

Eve sighed. "Dad is just trying to look after you" she patted her sisters shoulder.

"By taking me away from Anna. Yeah. Great fucking idea" Maria moved away from Eve.

"I'm going miss her too" Eve held up her hands "YES I know not as much as you. But I will." Eve went through her bag. "Here dad gave me this for you." She handed her sister the bag of sweets. "He knew you'd get nervous."

Maria grabbed the sweets and started eating. The girls kept a mutual silence.

The girls were identical twins, however were very opposite in personality. Eve had short pixie hair. It was dyed a bright red. She was slim, with silver eyes. She loved attention, and made friends easily. She was always getting into trouble for talking cheek to teachers, and well… talking in general.

Maria had mid-back length hair. It was its natural mousey brown. Her neck had scratch like scars across the front. She had some chub to her, but also muscle from playing as beater for 3 years on her schools Quiddich team. She liked to be alone (her sister didn't count) and didn't bother with friends. She was always getting into trouble for breaking curfew when she lost track of time in the library.

After a short wait a whistle screeched and the train was off. Madam flew back up to her cage and sat on the perch when the train jolted.

"So, what house? Im going to guess your in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, your too smart and too brave. Oh! Maybe your be a hatstall! Like Dad!" Eve laughed. "I think I'll be in Gryffindor."

Maria sighed "I hope I'm not a hatstall… I don't like the idea of people staring at me." A knock on the door stopped Maria from finishing what she was going to say.

A blonde haired boy and black haired girl opened the compartment door. "Hi, I'm Nathan Pollok, and this is Nancy Strathron. We are head boy and girl. Your Eve and Maria Prewett right? Starting 5th year?"

"Yes" said Eve.

"OK, just to give you head up, when we get off the train, follow the first years and a very large man, he's called Hagrid." Said Nathan. "if you have _any_ questions we are right at the front. Oh and, Welcome to Hogwarts." Nathan closed the door and the two left.

Eve sighed. And leant back in her seat. "I'm hungry. Those sweets were all dad gave us."

"You hungry? Whatever next? You not gonna drop it on me you're a vampire or something?"

"Hardy Ha Ha. Screw you"

There was another knock. A platinum haired boy opened the door. He was flanked by two large boys "Hello, My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm a Slytherin Prefect in your year." He held a regal stance.

"Oh, well to save you from giving the death eater spiel… Not interested. Your dad killing my uncle… not a good start." Eve said while standing up. "Now go away" She slammed the door closed and charmed it locked. Malfoy looked angry but left. "Ugh, great, a Malfoy. What ever next…"

There was yet another knock. Eve spun angrily "OH-MY-GOD Leave us… Opps." Eve reopened the door. The trolley lady looked shocked. "Sorry, we just had a very unwelcome visitor. Um… 3 Liquorish wands, 2 pumpkin pasties, packet of droobles, and… a large box of Bertie Botts."

"That will be 2 Sickles and 12 Knutts." Eve handed over the money. "Thank you." The trolley lady left and Eve re-charmed the door. "Whoops! Oh well, tuck in." Maria shook her head with a smile, and grabbed the pasty.

They played some chess, with Maria-4, Eve-2 under companionable silence. And just waited to arrive. They didn't have anymore unwanted guests. It started to get dark and they got dressed after seeing quite a few students walking past in uniform. Their uniforms plain compared to other students as they were not first years. The train started to slow, and them behind a hill the castle appeared.

Eve gasped. "Queen's nothing compared to this!" Maria grinned.

As the train stopped, the students came out of their compartments and went to the doors. "Don't worry, we can wait until most leave" Maria gave her sister a smile.

As the students began to thin in the train, they left. There was a VERY large man calling for the first years and they went to him.

"Prewetts ar' yeh? Well I think yeh all 'ere now. Follow me firs' years! You too Pewetts." The girls followed behind the first years while following Hagrid. As they passed a corner they could see the castle again. Across a black lake, in which it was perfect mirrored.

"No more than 4 to a boat!" shouted Hagrid. The girls ended up on their own as the first years seemed intimidated.

"Forward!" Shouted Hargid, and the boats started moving across the glassy surface without any obvious means.

When they had crossed the lake they passed though some ivy into a cave. They alighted from the boats and followed Hagrid up some steps into a small room. All the younger students looked nervous.

After a few minutes an tall woman in emerald robes appeared. "welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will be taken into the great hall where you will be sorted. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be you home for the duration of your studies here." She turned to the twins. "You will be sorted at the end Miss and Miss Prewett. Please walk behind the first years." As she left the first years followed. The twins followed at the rear.

"And so it begins" muttered Maria.


	2. Well

Again short, but tbh I think they all are gonna be short. This was again pretty boring to write since its pretty much the same for most ff.

 **Well Shit**

The students followed the woman through a large entry hall with a grand staircase and enormous front door. There was another not so quite large door where the girls could hear a lot of chatter.

"Oh no" groaned Maria. "I hate this" Eve linked arms.

"I know" said Eve linking arms with her. "it shouldn't take too long"

As they passed through the doors, Maria squinted in the light. Eve held her tighter. "You'll be fine" she whispered.

The room was huge. With 4 long wide tables, for the students. And a 5th at the top on a slight rise which was shorter and thinner, for the teachers. There were hundreds of candles floating above their heads. "Maria look!" Eve said pointing at the ceiling. Maria looked up and smiled. Glad for the distraction from the staring.

As they reached the front, they stopped in front of a stool with a hat. The emerald woman stood expectantly, and all the students were staring at the hat. It suddenly burst into song.

 _In times of old, when I was new,_  
 _And Hogwarts barely started,_  
 _The founders of our noble school_  
 _Thought never to be parted._

 _United by a common goal,_  
 _They had the selfsame yearning_  
 _To make the world's best magic school_  
 _And pass along their learning._

 _"Together we will build and teach"_  
 _The four good friends decided._  
 _And never did they dream that they_  
 _Might some day be divided._

 _For were there such friends anywhere_  
 _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_  
 _Unless it was the second pair_  
 _Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_  
 _How could such friendships fail?_  
 _Why, I was there, so I can tell_  
 _The whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_  
 _Whose ancestry's purest."_  
 _Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_  
 _Intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_  
 _With brave deeds to their name."_  
 _Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_  
 _And treat them just the same."_

 _These differences caused little strife_  
 _When first they came to light._  
 _For each of the four founders had_  
 _A house in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,_  
 _For instance, Slytherin_  
 _Took only pure-blood wizards_  
 _Of great cunning just like him._

 _And only those of sharpest mind_  
 _Were taught by Ravenclaw_  
 _While the bravest and the boldest_  
 _Went to daring Gryffindor._

 _Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest_  
 _and taught them all she knew,_  
 _Thus, the houses and their founders_  
 _Maintained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony_  
 _for several happy years,_  
 _but then discord crept among us_  
 _feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The Houses that, like pillars four_  
 _had once held up our school_  
 _now turned upon each other and_  
 _divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school_  
 _must meet an early end._  
 _what with dueling and with fighting_  
 _and the clash of friend on friend._

 _And at last there came a morning_  
 _when old Slytherin departed_  
 _and though the fighting then died out_  
 _he left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four_  
 _were whittled down to three_  
 _have the Houses been united_  
 _as they once were meant to be._

 _And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
 _and you all know the score:_  
 _I sort you into Houses_  
 _because that is what I'm for._

 _But this year I'll go further,_  
 _listen closely to my song:_  
 _though condemned I am to split you_  
 _still I worry that it's wrong,_

 _Though I must fulfill my duty_  
 _and must quarter every year_  
 _still I wonder whether sorting_  
 _may not bring the end I fear._

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_  
 _the warning history shows,_  
 _for our Hogwarts is in danger_  
 _from external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_  
 _or we'll crumble from within_  
 _I have told you, I have warned you..._  
 _let the Sorting now begin._

Eve laughed "well dad forgot to mention that didn't he?" Maria also laughed, but noticed its underlying message.

The emerald witch looked at them sternly. "I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Arnold, Gregory!"

As the first years were sorted Maria grew more and more nervous. Eve was excited, but knew her sister was dreading it. She knew they would be split up, and didn't know how she would cope. When the last first year had been sorted Dumbledore (who they had met during summer) stood up.

"We have two new students joining our 5th year students. Please welcome them. Eve Prewett and Maria Prewett. They will now be sorted."

"Prewett, Eve" Eve sat down.

 _Hmmm, well, this is tricky. You are loyal to you sister, BUT only your sister. You act stronger than you are. You are subtle, and work strings behind your sisters back to help her. On another hand you want power, your one selfish want. But you are smart about it, and know not to push it. You love to learn however and you are incredibly smart. Hmmm Slytherin or Ravenclaw…_

" _Me? Smart? compared to Maria…"_ Eves thought was cut off.

 _I'm not comparing you to Maria so shush and let me think. Hmmm._

The hat debated for many minutes. Going though quite a substantial amount of history. People were watching in fascination. Hatstalls were rare and she was close to the record.

 _Your ambition outweighs your other attributes. Well then, hatstall, you get your wish._

" **SLYTHERIN!"**

The far left table erupted. And Draco looked pleased. Eve walked with purpose, and sat away from the others.

"Prewett, Maria"

The hat had barley touched her when it shouted **"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

The table on the middle right clapped at cheered.

Maria walked to the table and also sat away from the others. She looked at her sister across the room and their eyes met.

"Well shit…"


	3. I hate this

You've read the books/movies, you know the general shizzle that goes down, so I'm not writing it ALL down. I should say this will primarily in Marias POV. Again boring chapter. Sorry. I guess I could of put this one at the end of the second.. Sorry. I know I've been posting these in quick succession. But I have them all written out so no point in delaying. Plus short… This is the last one for today anyway.

 **I Hate This.**

When Maria had sat, Dumbledore stood, introduced an absolutely horrid woman dressed in pink. She had heard of her. Umbridge. From her father. She again locked eyes with her sister and they shared a wide eyed look.

Then the food arrived. Maria grabbed some chicken, lamb chops and roast beef. Eve picked up a piece of broccoli and shook it at her. Maria sighed and grabbed some carrots, broccoli and roast potatoes. The dinner went uneventfully.

After dessert Dumbledore stood and gave a few more notices, such as updated rules. And sent them all to bed. As Maria got up, a Hufflepuff prefect came up to her.

"Hi I'm Hannah Abbot, I'm in your year and dorm, so if you want to come with me I'll show you the way." Maria waved to her sister and followed Hannah. Hannah started talking about the history of Hogwarts, which Maria knew most of anyway but let her talk.

"So where you from?" Hannah asked as they passed a painting of a pasture full of sheep.

"Queensland School for Magic. It's in Australia. In... well Queensland. I played on the Quiddich team." Maria said. She brushed her hand against the wall of the thin corridor.

"Oh did your house win often?" Hannah asked curiously, turning to look at her.

"We didn't have houses. It's a smaller school, and each state had its own school, so didn't have a need for houses really." She stopped brushing the wall and wrapped her arms around herself. "It doesn't have the same history, its only 80 years old. But yes, Queens' won 3 years running, which is how long I played on the team. They lost last year, but I wasn't on it. Things… came up." Maria wanted the conversation over, but didn't know how to end it nicely.

"What position?"

"Beater."

"Wicked!" Hannah jumped for joy. "We need a new beater after Amexlia graduated last year. I play Keeper! Wait till I tell Maxwell. He's Captain. Oh he's going to be pleased to have you on our team." They passed a painting of a bowl of fruit.

"Oh I don't want to play. I had a pretty nasty accident a year ago, and I cant fly. Not a broom related accident by the way, I've just been advised not to." Said Maria quickly. Only half lying. She did have an accident.

"Shame. Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey and see if she would still advise it? It's been a year right? She could check you over"

"Uhh yeah sure…" Maria said with absolutely no plans on it.

They had arrived at a pile of barrels of varying size. There were about a dozen.

"ok so you have to tap this barrel" Hannah put her hand on a small barrel about half way up. "Like this. Hel-ga Huff-el-puff"

A hole appeared in the wall.

"This is your common room. Its snug, warm, cosy, and perfect haha!" Hannah went though the hole, and Maria followed. Hannah pointed to a door to their left that said '5th years'. "And that's our dorm. Follow me". Hannah went through the round door.

"It's a hobbit hole" Said Maria walking down the short hallway.

"Yup! I've read them too. I'm a pureblood though." Hannah said in your usual perky voice. As she opened the second door she said "ah yup, your bed's here. That one on the right. Your cat is there. This beds mine."

Three other girls entered the room. "Hey Hannah" one of them said. They ignored Maria, and went to their beds talking about an 'Ernie' boy.

"Well I better get to bed Hannah. Night" said Maria quickly. She shut her curtains and placed a silencing spell on them. As she started crying she whispered "I hate this."


End file.
